


Late night conversations: The Commander's Oath

by JamJamho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Commander Hanji, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, They're Fools in Love, very tired Hanji and understanding but frustrated Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJamho/pseuds/JamJamho
Summary: Levi can feel Hanji slipping through his fingers, but he won't sit and watch that happen.OrLevi loves Hanji too much to let her break herself without doing anything.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Late night conversations: The Commander's Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is also posted on my tumblr @lapdancesqueen ! Enjoy!! 🥰

"You look like shit."

Levi was by the door, arms crossed and face twisted in an expression of distaste. This scene had repeated itself too many times for his liking: Hanji's hand on her forehead as the other gripped documents tightly, her eyes wide and unblinking, fighting every fiber in her being that told her to sleep. 

Levi hated it, he really did. This Hanji, was she the one met so long ago? Was this the same mad scientist everybody feared but respected?

...was this the same fool he fell for?

It had been so long since he had to complain about her smell, or knock her out and bathe her himself that he forgot what her hair felt like. It had been so long since she looked at him in the eyes. Would it be too selfish to wish for her to throw those documents in the air and just run to him? Would it be too selfish if he just took her hand and ran away?

"Oi, I'm talking to you!"

"Huh?! Oh, sorry Levi, didn't see you there."

"Tch. What's gotten into you lately?" He walked in the room, uncrossing his arms and snatching the documents from her grip, "Your hand's gonna stay stiff forever if you don't take a damn break."

"You know I can't."

In other days, he'd say he knows. He'd nod and huff, would let her brush him away, but not now. Not today.

"Yes you can. You fucking can, Hanji, you can fucking rest when you need to. The world won't collapse if you take a damn break."

In the candle lit office room, all he heard was a breathy chuckle.

"What the fuck's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that... It's been a while since you talked to me like that, it's all."

Levi's scowl disappeared. The wrinkles between his brows softened and his pursed lips did too, grey eyes turning into two golden pools as they swallowed the light of the candle. 

This wasn't right. Hanji's eyes were the sparkly ones. They were the ones that defied the sun, they were the ones that encapsulated all the beauty in the world, they were the eyes that always made his heart skip a beat. If Levi wasn't desperate, he'd never say any of this. But he could feel her slipping through his fingers, so it wasn't time to think. 

"I miss talking to you like that."

"W-what?" Her cheeks started to burn. Levi sighed. 

"I miss complaining about your smell. I miss barging into your office and telling you to sleep. I miss having your head on my lap. I miss..." He breathed out, feeling his face redden. No, he couldn't back out now.

"I miss your eyes when they look at me, Hanji. I miss the way they'd sparkle when you talked about something you liked. I miss... God, I miss you calling me shorty!"

"Levi-"

"No. No, I'm not done! I'm not done because I'm not the only one that misses you, Hanji. Everybody... Those stupid brats too, we all..."

"Levi, I'm sorry." Hanji's took off her glasses and her eyes were teary. Levi's heart leapt, and he panicked.

"No, Hanji don't cry! Don't- you don't have to- shit."

"It's okay!" Hanji laughed, wiping her tears. "This is okay, just... You mind if I sleep?"

"Huh?" Levi frowned and she laughed again. Then she stood, took his hand and walked to the couch. She made him sit and, very slowly, laid with her head on his lap. 

They stayed like that for what could've been years, or mere seconds until she spoke again, in a whisper:

"You know I can't stop working."

Levi sighed heavily, "I fucking know." 

"This work, this... This exhaustion, this is necessary. And I don't think it'll ever stop. It's my oath as a Commander, Levi. It's my life."

Levi looked down at her, taking in her smile. Just like the old times, his hands found her hair on their own accord. 

"I'm just saying you don't need to break yourself apart for this job, that's all."

"I know." She took one of his hands and kissed it, "I know, that's why I just made up another oath."

Levi rolled his eyes, "did you now?"

"Yeah."

"Well, gonna tell me what it is or not?"

She put his hand on her chest, and Levi could feel her soft heartbeat bumping against his hand,

"This. This is my oath to you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Bye !! 🥰


End file.
